The Informatics Shared Resource (ISR) provides computer and data management support for all researchers and their staff in the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC). Beginning at the desktop, the ISR offers complete support for computer purchasing, installation, repair, and applications. Continuing through networking, security, database creation, design, and administration, the ISR assists investigators of the NCCC with their computer and data management needs. By combining computer support, programIning, and data management personnel into a single resource, the ISR can efficiently consolidate tasks that were previously performed in isolation, and can allow staff to specialize in one or more areas. Working together, these specialized staff members are able to focus on adapting or creating technology to solve information management problems that would overwhelm isolated workers in a similar situation. The ISR includes a Director, an Assistant Director, a network and computer engineer, a computer support specialist, four senior programmers, two programmers, two junior programmers, and two database managers. Its faculty and staff maintain two computer servers- an HP NetServer LD PRO as an applications server, and a Compaq Prosignia 200 as a network and data security server. The ISR also supervises a large staff of data entry and clerical staff employed on specific research projects. Although this Shared Resource has existed at the NCCC for less than a year, it has already undertaken a number of important development efforts to facilitate clinical and prevention research studies. The ISR also has provided crucial support for information management in several other Shared Resources and for the NCCC administrative offices.